


Shuu Tsukiyama Week '16

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Shuu Tsukiyama Week 2k16, shuuweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles corresponding to prompts from tumblr's Shuu Week. (Febuary 28th-March 5th)</p><p>Day One: Fashion<br/>Day Two: Hobbies, art and music, foreign culture<br/>Day Three: Family and Friends<br/>Day Four: Flowers<br/>Day Five: Birthday<br/>Day Six: Love<br/>Day Seven: AU /Anything you want</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Point

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Fashion

Shuu Tsukiyama lived his whole life wearing only the best clothes money could afford; since birth it was natural to assume that his skin only knew the softest and comfortable fabrics. It didn't matter what the price was, if he liked it his father would buy it. The way things ran seemed like the materialistic values always seemed to revolve around him. As he grew up he noticed how the careful cautious his father maintained with his peers. Some of the clients and businessmen he associated with smelled divine, others similar to himself.

 

Shuu grew up with a world that was beneath him and yet held more power over his morality if his family's secrets ever became a front line. His familial history ran for so long and undetected that the society that damned his existence believed he was one of them. While he grew up with pride of his heritage, Shuu Tsukiyama, was not an idiot and learned to compromise with rehearsed lies. He understood the power of money, greed, and ultimately experimented with human behaviors. As interesting as most humans were, he preferred to relish on their taste most of the time.

 

Growing up in his home made one thing clear: He could never escape the beauty of roses.

 

From one glance it was obvious that roses were pride to the Tsukiyama family. The way they imprinted to their clothes and lavished in their home. Not only did they symbolize the beauty the Tsukiyama inherited but to stay as a reminder of the past laughter a that once filled the walls. World prized flowers grew in their gardens from painstaking work, the walls carved in photos, it was like the roses would always leave a mark. And for Shuu Tsukiyama he didn't mind being reminded of their fragrance and beauty.

 

Because for the most part he was occupied with his own schemes. The games he developed to interact with humans were endless; but what made him feel alive was how his own resources grew by time. Just like his list of casualties and dinners Shuu grew up with lavish and outrageous predicaments.

  
But what Shuu always knew was fashion like anything other thing could become a weapon because, generation after generation it seemed like masks and personas were crafted better. With his family’s constant paranoia and abilities to adapt Shuu was no different. His clothes became a reflection of who he was presented in society. Often time he studied and played with fashion. His fascination with humans demanded on some level to study the field.


	2. Momentarily Loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Music

When Shuu Tsukiyama was a young boy, he had a lot of time to explore the possibilities for his future. Though many could argue that taking over his father’s legacy was to be expected; Shuu barely acknowledged it from coming true. It wasn't like he hated the business world, but for someone who immerse himself in the the opposite direction  from a very young age Shuu couldn't see a future without having some sort of connection to the arts. With all the riches his name and father provided it seemed like he wanted to branch out and explore everything himself. So his father allowed Shuu to pursue clubs and clicks until he was satisfied. Which it presently came to its current position.

 

After Shuu’s normal lessons ended he went and found his father in his study's room and asked to learn an instrument. Ecstatic, they both quickly went to their many spacious living quarters and settled in one for Shuu’s piano lessons would take place. After the polishing and short introduction Shuu gingerly touched the keys. The vibrations smoldered his throat, his fingers curler but in that moment he was hooked. All day he would walk passed the room and remember the key’s voices.

 

On the day of his lesson Shuu quickly breezed through his usual studies in anticipation for his lessons. Mathematics, Science, History, all done in a perfectly paced; Language was interesting as always as he got to learn more about his mother’s home country. After a light brunch his maid would be summoned and escort him to his piano room, where he felt his excitement rise again. The lesson was purely about the basics, but for Shuu it was a new world opening up to him. His body leaned forward and his hands anxiously stretched to touch the keys.

 

When the room collected the small sounds Shuu felt his mouth curve up. His legs dangled from the seat but he was in pure bliss. The tone wasn't beautiful when he put pressure on the keys, that was expected but somewhere in back his mind he wished his for his fingers to speak the same inside his head. As the days added up and hours went by spent Shuu eventually was able to mimic what he wanted to sound like.

 

After completing his warm ups and being able to play the basics his father asked him about his lessons. Shuu was sitting down with his fingers hovering the keys, he glanced at his father and prompted to play. As the piano sang his body shook in tempo.

  
“I want to play piano forever!”


	3. Echo in the Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: Family and Friends

For the most part Shuu Tsukiyama lived a life that hardly dragged on in a dull fashion; it was in fact the opposite. Everything was an adventure and there was too much to explore. Instead, he would blink and before he noticed the day would be almost done. It wasn't until he was older where he did spend days where he felt suffocated at the sluggish way the clock moved. But as a child living by his fantasies clashing and ultimately becoming reality time moved fairly quickly.

 

In contrast his mornings were slower where it was a calm; it wasn't the slow dull but a slowness that consumed him and then pass by. A tangible degree that would always swallow Shuu and make it hard him to repress the warmthness in his heart. It was a peaceful touch that invaded his thoughts throughout his day and well into the night.

 

His mornings would be quiet and warm; the ceiling would be the first thing he saw. It was a memory ingrained into his skull that he was pretty sure it was one of his most earliest consistent memory he had as he grew up. Beside the faint whispers of lullabies and piano keys mingling Shuu knew first hand why he loved to play. His dreams were constructed on warmth. A voice soft, hands holding him and a tune filled with love. As the dream would disintegrate and dim, he would feel his body twitch inside his sheets as he became more aware. His body would be slow as he would toss and turn.

 

Shuu would always hear the echoes of his dreams and memories clashing and ringing in his ears and walls. As sat up from his bed he try to remember the rhythm until he got to the table for breakfast. But as he walked further it would fade. His day would continue but he if concentrated really hard, Shuu believed that he could faintly feel the warmth from his dreams slip future away. Within his studies his fingers would tingle his body would want to step away and leave the planet or politics, theories and, numbers. When he reached for his father’s piano he used for practice his heart felt lighter. His sorrows he never fully noticed were gone. The whispers would get louder and the ghost of warmth filled the room. It didn't matter in the beginning what key was playing or melody; Shuu just wanted to live in a room filled with love, and the only way he heard it was through the piano.

 

When the nights were too dark and his dreams didn't satisfied him he walked to the room where his flimsy memory have him smiles. When he pressed the keys from the piano it would startle the silence in between the walls. While he loved his father very much and respected him he couldn't help but be inclined to feeling alone. He wondered if his father could hear the love the keys sang every time he played.

 

“Shuu why are you out of bed?”

 

His fingers never left the keys; his eyes felt like they were stinging. He didn't even notice that he was crying and screaming until his father sat next him accompanying him after recognizing what Shuu was playing. All night they played and played until Shuu became numb and tired as he rested on his father’s side.

  
As he laid him to bed he whispered to himself, “Can you hear her sing too Shuu?”


	4. For you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Five & Six: Birthday & Love

The shining gleam that radiated off the piano was the first thing Shuu noticed as he walked inside the practice room; when he woke up from wondered about the noises outside. There were many voices and the sound of something being delivered, before he was able to take a look his maids arrived promptly indicating that it was time to get ready for breakfast. When the half of the morning ended his father lead him to where exactly he was standing. The room strongly of new wood And delighted Shuu to see such a beautiful instrument in the middle of the room in prime condition. The detail that was used to result in his instrument made him pause and appreciate the work done for it. With one of his hands still holding on to his father he quickly turned to face him and tightened his grip. His lips stretched to a huge smile as his eyes widen. Unable to control his excitement any longer he ran straight towards it. As his fingers hovered above the keys; there were so many pieces running over his mind that Shuu didn't know what to play first. When he calmed his heart to the best of his abilities and took a deep breath,he played the song he heard every day and time he saw a piano; his mother's voice.

His audience slowed their paces and listened intently as he worked the keys with precision and passion. If he turned around whole played he could have seen his father smiling with glassy eyes.  
  
He sat alone for a really long time, watching his fingers mimicking notes and melodies. Besides the night soundtrack that consisted summer insects and silences that were hard to explain other than as a normal peace, Shuu barely uttered a note when he noticed his father came inside the room. His steps were quite, as he sat down next to him, he took off his glasses and cleaned them up in a slow pace. Shuu didn't say anything as he swung his feet.

“Your mother had a lovely style don't you agree?” As he said that he gingerly stroked the piano. “She picked it out for you before you were born, she had a feeling you would love the piano.”

He touched the edges and hesitantly started to play. As the notes bounced the ceiling and resonated to Shuu’s lungs he started to play opposite of him eventually. The soft melody clinged to his fingers and lungs with the support from his father as he leaned against him he fell more in love with the piano.  
  
When it faded completely and Shuu was only able to he hear his home asleep between the walls he kept his eyes straight ahead and looked at the vase filled with roses in bloom.

“Papa it's beautiful.”

His father patted his head slowly, “I'm glad you love it. Happy Birthday Shuu.”


End file.
